Rosie McGee
Rosie McGee is Riley's maternal great-grandmother, and is shown in Café Hey in Girl Meets 1961. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Personality Rosie is an "observer of humanity" (as May Clutterbucket called her.) She seemed to like Merlin Scoggins because when he said "Is this seat taken" she said "by you" (trying to act cool.) She keeps a journal with observations of the people she meets, so she won't forget all the people. She sees the brighter side of people not the negative. She went on to marry into the Curtis family, and had at least two daughters, Rhiannon and Prudence. History On December 14, 1961, Rosie visited Café Hey in the Greenwich Village neighborhood of New York City, New York, (carrying only her beloved journal which she had filled with her various observations of the world) searching for an adventure, and perhaps cultivate a few new friendships. She then met the goateed server behind the counter, who after taking her "vibe," greeted her warmly. She ordered a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, to indicate how "dangerous" she was. As, they exchanged names, her new acquaintance, Ginsburg took her photo. Afterwards, she asked if they had met before. He shrugged, and philosophically replied, "Haven't we all?" As she sipped her drink at the bar, Ginsburg took the stage and recited a poem. All the while, Rosie would occasionally jot down a few notes on anything or anybody she saw that caught her fancy. When he finished, Rosie allowed Ginsburg to peek at the pages, which he found had deep meaning. He asked Rosie why she had gone out that night, the girl shared that she was hoping to find some new friends. Ginsburg described the options open to her, the table on the left, with a pair of regular patrons he identified as Bob and Joan, or the table on the right, where another newcomer, a girl with long blonde hair, and a guitar, sat by herself, whom Rosie had already taken notice of in her book. When Rosie tentatively stepped forward, the other girl turned and smiled in her direction. That settled Rosie's mind, holding her journal close to herself, she promptly sat down and asked the girl if she was as interesting as she looked. The other replied to the affirmative, and asked Rosie if she was as weird as she talked. Rosie said yes, and tried to exude an aura of hip coolness, which the blonde saw straight through, much to Rosie's disappointment. Still, Rosie asked if they could be friends, and the girl, who bore the unlikely name of May Clutterbucket, agreed, stating that she could use a weird friend. She then playfully snatched up Rosie's journal and began to peruse it. noting with special interest the entry entitled "The Girl With The Long, Blonde Hair." After she let Rosie take it back, the girls admitted to each other that were both to new to New York City. May explained that she was on her way to join an artistic community in California located in Topanga Canyon. When May mentioned the name, an intrigued Rosie wrote in her journal that Topanga was a beautiful name for something that you want to love. Ginsburg then called out May's name, as it was her turn to perform. Rosie found May's song compelling, and enthusiastically applauded, calling out her friend's name. May had barely sat back down before Ginsburg called out the next act, Merlin Scoggins. A man strode to the stage with a guitar strapped across his back, and turned away from the audience. While Rosie had no idea who the cowboy dressed in black was, May seemed to recognize the name. When the singer began his act, he turned around and Rosie became mesmerized. After he finished, Scoggins asked if anyone was sitting in the table's empty seat, and Rosie eagerly answered that he was. He complimented May's song, and asked what Rosie did. May then dubbed Rosie an "Observer of Humanity," of which Scoggins approved. Ginsburg then took the opportunity to take a picture of the trio together. By now, Scoggins decided that he had better get going and stood up. After telling the girls to simply continue with what they were doing, with a tip of his hat, he left. Before Scoggins even left the building, May surprised her friend by handing over her guitar to Rosie. Despite Rosie insisting that she was very talented, May disagreed, knowing that she could never change the world. Then she too, stood up and began to walk away. When Rosie asked where she was going, May assured her she was coming right back, but she never did. Rosie cherished the guitar, and never forgot about "The Girl With The Long, Blonde Hair." Appearance She wore a black pants suit, and she styled her hair in a ponytail, adopting the look of popular actress Audrey Hepburn. Relationships 'Prudence Curtis' Prudence Curtis is her daughter. 'Rhiannon Curtis- Lawrence' Rhiannon is her daughter. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is her former son-in-law. 'Topanga Lawrence- Matthews' Topanga is her granddaughter. 'Nebula Stop the War "Nebbie" Lawrence' Nebula is her granddaughter. However, the canon value of this is argued. 'Cory Matthews' Cory is her grandson-in-law. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is her great granddaughter. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is her great grandson. 'May Clutterbucket' Friends for the night. '"The Girl With The Long, Blonde Hair"' By Rosie McGee She said she would be gone for a moment I am still waiting We could have been friends Maybe in some other life The girl with the long, blonde hair Addendum by Riley Matthews If you quiet your work, if you stop Because you think other people are better Then you are not who I know you are The girl with the long, blonde hair Trivia * She was called a weirdo by May Clutterbucket. *May gave Rosie her guitar. *McGee is the surname of the actress who played Angela in the latter seasons of Boy Meets World. *She saw good in every person. * It's kind of confusing how Riley looks just like her, but Riley gets her looks from Cory, though she bears some similarities to Prudence Curtis, Rosie's daughter. Gallery Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1 Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:One Time Characters